A Black Rose: An OC FanFiction
by RWBY-LOVER-23212
Summary: Welcome to my Fan Fiction!
1. chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my fanfiction! My name is RWBY-Lover-23212! This may have a lot of errors, but it's mine, and i'm proud of it.**

 **This is JUST a PREVIEW**

 ** _Italic like this_ will be thoughts and I will use these "" to signal speech.**

Hi my name is Austin, and I'm going to be attending Beacon academy! This will be my first year, but with my friends, Yang, Blake and Weiss, and my girlfriend, Ruby, I can get through it. As Austin got of the airship he had been taking to Beacon he thought, Woah... This place is huge!

As he thought he noticed his girlfriend, Ruby, getting off the plane. "Hey Ruby!" He yelled. "Austin!" She yelled while diving onto the young man. "Did you miss me?!" Asked Ruby eagerly. "Y-Yes!" He said. "I was wondering, where are we supposed to go?" Said Austin.

"To the coliseum"

"Can you get off?"

"Nope" Since Ruby wouldn't get off he had no choice but to piggy-back-ride her to the coliseum, and when they got their he asked her " Also... I was wondering, would you like to go out again sometime?" "YES!!!!!" She yelled as she kissed him, after that he fell on the ground out of shock. After the coliseum he went to his room to get changed and ready. As he was getting change Ruby came barging in "Hey Austin-OH MY GOD YOUR NAKED!" Austin turned around with Ruby still glaring at him "Ruby!!" He said embarrassed.

Ruby then passed out. "Ruby!" Austin got on top of the girl and tried to wake her up but it didn't work, so he tried CPR (keep in mind he's still naked). This is my time to actually try to kiss him, Ruby thought. Ruby flipped Austin to his back and was kissing him. "My turn~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for turning this to porn... I'm going to be fixing that in this chapter, also, I'm going to be making longer chapters.**

 _Umm what in the flying fuck?!_ "Ruby... It's to early in our relationship to be doing this..." Ruby frowned and actually started to cry. "NOOOOO DONT CRY!!"

"PLEASE DONT CRY MY BEAUTIFUL ROSE! YANG WILL KILL ME!" Austin said. "I'm... I'm your beautiful rose?" She stopped crying

"Yes, since we've been dating you've been. I-I love you Ruby!"

"I love you too Austin." She laughed and then they started to cuddle "Do you want me to sing to you, like I do after a scary movie?"

"Yes..."she said relaxed "Okay..."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." By the end of the song Ruby was asleep, Austin then carried her to her bed and kissed her goodnight. After he got dressed, as he opened the door to leave, there she was, Yang, who had been listening to everything they'd been doing. She looked VERY VERY mad. "What's wrong?" Said Austin "YOU MADE MY SISTER FUCKING CRY!!"

"Calm down!! It's not what you think... I stopped her and she cried because... she wanted to well... you-know-what with me and I knew you wouldn't like that so-"

"I DONT CARE! YOU DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS!"

"Please don't hurt me! I was thinking of her when I said no!"said Austin "OH AND HOW WERE YOU DOING THAT?!" Screamed Yang "Shhhh... your going to wake her, and do you really think I want her to lose her virginity to someone as stupid, ugly and horrible as me?!" Said Austin "Oh... I never thought of it like that..." "Well thanks then..." said Yang "Now I know, you were only looking out for her." "I would never do anything bad like that as you heard what I said 'I love you' is exactly what I said, I don't lie to Ruby."


	3. 3

**Hey, I'm back again! It may be bad, but haters beware, I... DONT... CARE! I can't do very long chapters because, I'm not very creative and, also, I don't have a lot of time. Well, back to the story!**

The next day Austin went to team RWBY's dorm. "H-Hey I was wondering, could I talk to Ruby... alone?" "FINE!" Yelled Yang. Team RWBY then left.

"So... Ruby... about last night..." "No need for words, Austin, I was crazy and-" said Ruby. "You know I was going to apologize... and say 'I should've taken the oppertunity to make you happy'..." "Oh... sorry, but, too late." Ruby tried to kiss Austin on the cheek, but he thwarted her plans by turning his lips to hers and kissing her normally. "Well it's time for initation my beautiful rose!" He nuzzled and Ruby nuzzled back. When they got done with initiation he was on team BLAC

with the members being Blake, Lee, Austin and Kaden; Ruby was on team RWBY with the members being Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

 **Btw you won't ever see the others of team BLAK, you will only hear things about them from Austin**

Austin ran up to Ruby and said "Ruby, I wish I could've been on your team!". Austin tries to kiss Ruby but his attempts are swiftly blocked by Yang. Austin shoots a stern look to Yang. _Yang is getting really annoying._ While Yang looks away Austin gives Ruby a short kiss and leaves to go back to team BLAK,


End file.
